


Quiet

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Series: The Crest of Riegan [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude talks about breaking free from the weight of the living and dead, Existential Crisis, Gen, a what if about him before he managed to do that himself in conjunction with his Crest's ability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: Claude thinks about how quiet it is
Series: The Crest of Riegan [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563514
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Quiet

It was quiet. Always quiet.

That brigand had a family. He probably loved them. Thought about them often.

That myrmidon had dreams. Aspirations. Goals in life she probably wanted to see come true.

That cavalier probably had hobbies. He was fond of them. Did them in his spare time. 

That monk was dedicated. Healed whoever he could get to. Probably devoted his life to helping others.

He steals their life, and it all becomes quiet. Nothing. He can't hear the brigand grieve for family forever loss. Can't hear the fruitless dreams of the myrmidon. Can't see what forgotten hobbies the cavalier had. Can't see the monk mourn the lives he can no longer save.

It was… almost a relief. To know that the dead truly don't care for the living- that they _can't_ care. That it simply… ends. But he can't pretend that it doesn't fill him with dread, knowing that there is nothing after he dies.

 _And this_ **_was_ ** _the fate of_ **_all_ ** _who die. Not just those whose lives were stolen by his Crest. He can't have been the one who brought those people to_ **_nothingness_ **.

He got up from his desk. He needed to go outside. Clear his head of these ridiculous thoughts. Feel the night breeze on his face, hear the trees dance in the wind, hear the faint sounds of night patrol and chirping crickets.

It can't be quiet anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline of this particular oneshot is deliberately left up to interpretation. :p
> 
> Just thought it's neat that it isn't Claude who is tormented by ghosts, despite his Crest.
> 
> Course that doesn't mean I won't explore that what if in the future lol


End file.
